


To Please Her Queen

by Shinedown204



Series: Original Works [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub, F/F, Facials, Futanari, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Slavery, Stress Relief, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinedown204/pseuds/Shinedown204
Summary: Queen Isabella has had it with weak and maddeningly cautious nobles in her court, she just needs to relax and blow some steam.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Slave/Queen
Series: Original Works [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012680
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	To Please Her Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Queen Isabella, 30-40 years old, long straight dark brown hair with bows at the top, green eyes with slit pupils like a cat, pale skin, D cup breasts, 5’2 ft
> 
> She was born into a rich family and married off to the king, he died years later without an heir leaving the young queen to be the sole ruler of the kingdom. 
> 
> Slave, 19 years old, shoulder length wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, C cup breasts, 5’5 ft
> 
> The slave girl was taken away from her home after some soldiers raided her village, she never knew the fate of her ill father but she assumes he’s dead. She became one of the King’s many sex slaves and knows she is the property of Queen Isabella.

The queen stalks to her room with a set scowl on her face. She had half the mind to execute all of her useless vassals herself but that wouldn’t be very smart even if they did piss her off and contributed nothing to the kingdom but still it was always a nice thing to imagine.

She entered her room, her personal servants bow down and touch her robes as a sign of respect and submission.

“Fetch me my sex slaves.”

“Right away m’lady.” 

They both scurry off to fetch her playthings, while they do so Isabella changes out of her usual attire and into something more comfortable and suitable for what she was gonna do in a bit. She was stuck between a lacy pair of black bras and panties or a skin tight dominatrix outfit.

Both of them seemed very appealing but she ended up choosing the more casual of the the two. She threw on a see through robe on as well. Her servants were taking longer than usual they should know that she only has so much patience.

In the mean time she fixes her hair and does some make up. Finally, they arrive followed by 8 girls dressed in expensive and revealing silk dresses. At least two of them are still only children no older than 14. Though of course she never use them , some people may see her as a cruel and cold queen she won’t reduce herself to sleeping with children.

As to why she even has them still, she inherited them from her husband god knows what he did to those poor girls. She was planning on releasing the two but they had no one to go to so she let them stay in her castle until they were of age.

She takes a good look at each of them and picks the 2nd tallest one.

“You,” she steps forward and kneels before her, “I am honored you have chosen to me to pleasure you m’lady, I will fulfill your desires and needs.” And she really was, the term “sex slave” is a bit misleading. Yes they are treated as property and told to obey the queen above all else but they do it willingly, most of them at anyway.

She sends the other slaves away. Once her chamber door closes leaving them in private she opens up her see through robe and tosses away her underwear and bra. The slave knew immediately of what was expected of her. She crawled up to her queen and began worshipping her body. She kisses all over her stomach, chest, neck, legs , feet you name it.

Isabella sighed in relief, it felt so nice to be worshiped by such a lovely young lady. She looked up into her eyes asking if she was doing good. Isabella answered her by stroking her hair. The slave smiled against her soft skin and continued with her worshipping. Once she had enough she ordered her to strip.

“Your dress must be gone immediately,” her tone is commanding and stern.

“Yes, mistress.” With no hesitation she began to undo the straps keeping her skin dress up. It fell off her body easily to reveal her naked form underneath. She was quite breath taking. The queen admired her body as her slave showed it off proudly to her, but the main attraction was in between the slave’s legs.

A nice veiny cock was hanging out standing tall for it’s queen. This was one of the many reasons why this particular salve was her favorite. Isabella took it in her mouth hungrily. The slave above her moaned out genuinely enjoying herself. 

She dragged her tongue along the veins feeling faint throbs coming from them. Soon the slaves while dick was turning in her mouth, Isabelle took it all the way to the back of her throat. She needed this more than ever. The queen kept it in her throat far longer than she usually did and the slave began to worry.

“M-mistress...” 

Isabella pulled back with an annoyed expression on her face.

“Did i say you could speak? Slave.” 

She shook her head and hung her head down.

“Good, now be stay quiet and let me enjoy myself.”

She went back at it stuffing the veiny cock in her throat until she began gargling and choking on it. Her head reeled back as she let out a pop sound upon releasing the her. The slave’s cock was covered in spit which she would use for lubricant.

She wipes away some tears and layer back, she opened her legs and her slave would to the rest. The slave got into her place between her queen’s legs. She lined herself up and thrusted inside gasping when she first touches her wet insides.

Isabella pulled her head down so she could kiss her. The energy flowed through them and spread like wildfire. It encouraged the slave girl to start moving inside her queen. At first she stated slow but when the kiss was really starting to get heated she in turn made her thrust more heated rough.

Isabella enjoyed it, she loved when her salve would become more ravenous it made it more fun that way. When they weren’t kissing Isabella moaned freely getting her pussy pounded by her favorite slave. The Slave felt like she was getting close and had to tone down her pace a bit so she does’s cum first. That’s was one of her mistress’ rules.

The queen took notice of her slower pace, “getting close already?”

“N-no mistress!” 

Isabella narrowed her eyes at her and she knew she was in trouble.

“You lie to me?” Isabella heard it In her voice and she also felt her throb inside her, “I am sure you know it is one of my rules dahling.” 

The slave girl could only nod trying to focus on not cumming.

“Answer me slave!”

“YES MISTRESS! I understand and I won’t ever do it again.” She almost yelled it out it was really becoming hard to hold it now.

“Since I’m feeling a bit generous today you may cum but in my mouth I am also quite hungry.” 

The slave girl rammed her hips into the queen’s a few more times before she pulled out and brung herself up to the queen’s mouth where she opened wide. She jerked herself while she toyed with her breasts.

Isabella fondled her own while she was waiting for her snack, “cum, cum for me.” 

“Mmm! Yes mistress!” She let it all out in her mistress’ mouth some landed on her nose and eyes painting her already pale skin with a nice shade of white. The slave fell back spent. Isabella took this time to clean herself, this was good, what she needed after a long day.

She used a towel to wipe away the excess cum she didn’t get and laid back in her bed. She beckoned her slave to come over to her, “Slave, come here.”

“Yes, mistress.” She made her way over to Isabella and curled up next to her in her open arms. She strokes her hair affectionately, “You did well today, I am very pleased.”

“Thank you mistress!” She said it excitement in her voice, she loved being praised by her queen it was what she lived for. Although she was very pleased she still needed more. She called for her servants to fetch the other slaves apart from the underaged ones. They all fucked her senseless that night, the castle halls were filled with the cries and moans of a whore which turned out to be the queen and her slaves.

Isabelle now laid on her bed with many beautiful young ladies all curled up next to her trying to please their mistress. She exhausted her energy by now and just wanted to rest, tomorrow would be another day.

**THE END. ******

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
